Eager Wings
by NereElocin
Summary: "Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with." That's what he said, but after being blackmailed, the young man is forced to look after the said brat. AU. Oneshot series. Parental!Levi


**Author:** NereElocin

**Summary: "**Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with." That's what he said, but after being blackmailed, the young man is forced to look after the said brat. Modern AU. Series of one-shots. Parental!Levi. FLUFFINESS.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the cover image or Shengeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Beta: **PureBlackMoon

* * *

**Eager Wings**

^i^

* * *

"Levi, I need you to take care of him. I have to go."

"…What happened?"

"Carla…was murdered… I believe the men responsible are targeting me and my family. They _will _come for Eren next, which is why I need you to protect him until matters clear up. You're the only person I know who's fit for the job."

Whispers of the cool night brushed at the threshold of a lit doorway, its chilling presence strengthened from the air of urgency and bereavement. Levi, the shorter, black-haired man, stood at the entrance of his home with slightly widened eyes. His piercing dark gaze remained fixed on the tall doctor in front of him, clad in his coffee-colored travel coat, his circular spectacles and an enigmatic black hat. In his left hand he carried a large black briefcase; in the crook of his right arm he supported the weight of a little sleeping child. Both men stared at each other with unwavering attention. It was Levi who shattered the thickening silence first, and no hints of emotion were evident in his voice.

"Have you considered putting him in an orphanage? There's no guarantee that your son will be any safer here than with anyone else," he responded carefully, knowing full well the extent and consequences of the arrangement the doctor had in mind.

"Had I thought that was for the best, I would have done so," the long haired doctor retorted evenly, "but seeing that I don't know when I'll return, and knowing what happened to you, there should be no argument on whether or not that is the right choice."

Levi's thin eyebrows furrowed some. However, a look of stony determination resided on the aged creases and facial features of the doctor. It hardly came as a surprise to Levi that Grisha Jaeger would remain a formidable adversary when words were fired or intellect challenged, but there was no way the shorter man would be dragged into taking care of an irritating child that could bring disaster with a blink of an eye.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that." Levi said bluntly, "I don't want to take care of your kid. I have enough problems as it is, and looking after a little brat who just graduated from using diapers isn't something I want to get involved with."

Again, a domineering quiet overtook the brittle conversation.

Grisha stood stiffly on the porch, observing and almost certainly plotting. It was a natural instinct for Levi to calculate his opponent's move, and if the long-haired brunet was really as desperate as he was…

"You owe me your life." Dr. Jaeger asserted, his words rung resolutely.

Levi countered snidely, not missing a beat, "I owe you nothing but my thanks. It was by your own choice you helped me when you did. There is nothing that says I must return the favor."

"Nothing but common courtesy, Levi."

"I know your line of work, Grisha Jaeger, and you should be fully aware of the danger it brings – of what it has brought already. I won't endanger myself with your child."

"Are you sure?" Taciturn eyes burned dangerously behind the glinting spectacles. Levi immediately realized the dangerous situation underneath the calm façade. The long-haired brunet continued speaking, and the threat was blatant between the words, "You and I both know that this world is full of secrets... for instance, there is a wanted criminal secretly living in a small city for the benefit of escaping unwanted eyes. It would be terrible if such a thing were known...

"Blackmail, huh? I thought you of all people would be above that." Levi hissed venomously.

Grisha smiled grimly and gave an airy, slightly derisive laugh, "And I would have thought that you, Levi, of all people, would know that I will do what I must."

Suddenly, the sound of yawning was audible and a small body began squirming uncomfortably in the doctor's arm. The child, just turned six, rubbed his drowsy eyes with a palm. Grisha looked down to see his sleepy son look around with mild confusion.

"We home?" he mumbled tiredly.

The father directed a pointed stare at Levi, raising a single eyebrow which prompted Levi for an answer. The shorter man felt an overwhelming desire to just shut the door in the other man's face, forever ending the conversation, but he knew that Grisha would follow through with his threat. He was that type of man.

"Tch. I hope you go to fucking hell."

Seeing that Levi was indirectly backing down, the tension in the doctor's shoulders dissipated. Thin lips twisted into the semblance of a grin, the mysterious doctor chuckled wryly, "I can meet you there later."

Before Levi could riposte, the curious young voice of Eren piped up, "Where?"

After a startled blink, Grisha laughed fully, putting the briefcase down so he could maneuver Eren to the ground. The boy seemed puzzled when he looked at his dad, "Why you laughing?"

Shaking his head with some amusement, the father got down on one knee and watched his son closely. His hand rested gently on the small head and ruffled the hair in an affectionate gesture.

After a few moments though, the warmth was forgotten and replaced by his usual mask of professionalism.

"Eren, listen to me."

Bemused turquoise-green eyes watched the doctor, and then nodded fervently at the serious tone.

"I must go now, because there are things that must be taken care of. From this point on, you will be staying here until it is safe enough for you to return home. Be strong, Eren, and understand that this is for the best." Grisha's voice was grave and serious. Eren's eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening. Before the boy had a chance to cry out with disbelief, the father removed an item from his pocket and swiftly grabbed his son's hand. With one precise and deliberate move Grisha placed a small, irregular object on the open palm.

"Take this, Eren. Always keep it close to you. Never lose it."

Eren blinked and looked down numbly at the gold key in his hand. Slowly, his fingers curled inwards to grasp the item like a vice, his figure began to tremble when he looked up at his father once more.

"D-daddy. Don't go..." Bottom lip trembling and tears threatening to spill, Eren cried out, "D-daddy, you can't leave me alone. I don't want you to go! Please don't go! Don't go like M-Mommy!"

Eren reached for his father's worn brown coat, and clenched the fabric with his free hand. Tears now freely cascaded down his cheeks without restraint and his strangled plea became desperate. "D-Don't go. Please daddy. I-I want to go home. Can we go home? Please...Daddy? D-Daddy...!"

The doctor had turned to walk away, removing Eren's firm grip from his coat and shoving his son to Levi - who was watching the whole exchange with a stoic expression. Without needing to exchange words, the shorter man placed a strong hand on the boy's shoulder, keeping him in place as his father reached their dark car.

"Dad..." Eren whimpered, shivering from the collapse of his heart. However, his silent begging was not heard after the door slammed shut and the engine was started and the car drove off down the quiet street. Silence stretched thin across the night like a rubber band; the small boy quaked more and more as he finally realized that he had lost both his mother and father. Agony wrecked the his heart. Each breath he took was more painful than the last.

Each profound memory of both parents became frigid, iron stones.

"M-mommy..daddy..."

There was a tug at the boy's shoulder and Eren gasped softly. He turned and glanced up to see the intimidating stranger looming above him. With some effort, the boy managed to turn his grieving sobs into quieter sniffles. Eren didn't know what to do or what to say and remained frozen under the man's unnerving gaze.

Then, quite unexpectedly, the man told him gruffly, "Crying all night won't change anything, you know.

Even Eren's frenzied and incoherent thoughts were put off by Levi's remark, and he could only stare at the man while holding back his hiccups and cries.

Levi sighed and finally bent down to pick up the large travel briefcase left on his porch, that could practically be considered a suitcase in its own right. Once he held the case, Levi headed inside. He shuffled back into his house slippers before setting his attention back on Eren, noticing how the boy stood warily next to the open door.

"Well, what are you waiting for, brat? Get inside. And don't forget close the door and to take off your shoes." Levi ordered vainly. Hesitant, little Eren inched along until he passed the threshold and could close the door behind him. The boy's puffy wet eyes continued to fixate on Levi for some irritating reason that the twenty-three year old couldn't figure out.

"What?" Levi drawled.

Eren fiddled with the key in his hands before his asked, "W-who are you?"

Stoic face. Trimmed black-hair. Shorter than average height. White dress shirt. Black pants. Dark eyes. Thin eyebrows. Pale skin... they were all foreign to Eren. He couln't recall this person at all. Why would his dad leave him with a stranger?

Levi heaved a long sigh. Somehow, it felt as if the night would be the beginning of his end...

Finally, trying as it was, Levi introduced himself the boy.

"...My name is Levi."

* * *

**AN:** _The start of a fluffy and adorable one-shot series has begun...  
Thank my awesome Beta-Friend, PureBlackMoon for editing!_

_If you have any scenarios you'd like to see, just let me know._

_Reviews are love ;)_


End file.
